


Lovesick City

by thesuperjacksonflash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmate au!, given soulmate au!, loosely based around the giver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuperjacksonflash/pseuds/thesuperjacksonflash
Summary: You are watched your entire life up until you are 18 and have developed a personality, once you are 18 your paired with your soulmate who the government thinks is the best match for you. If you don't like your soulmate you have to move out into "Lovesick City" where you live among other people who don't want a soulmate. Dean and the reader both disappoint their families by telling them they don't want the soulmate they were given. They eventually fall in love together in the city.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is a little boring but I was just trying to get a nice build. The next chapter will definitely be wayyyy more exciting, but thank you so much for reading! ~(:o)~

Watching. They were always watching. From the moment you could first walk, first talk, the government had been watching you develop. Every single night since you could remember you sat in front of the computer with your mother, typing in your day, your feelings, your thoughts and ideas. You always asked why you did what you did, and your mother would always tell you that the government was making sure you were safe. Safe from what? All your growing life you watched as everyone simply just followed. Not ever asking why. Your mother always shushed you when you said it was strange, and as you got older you just stopped saying what you were thinking. You watched your older brother's ceremony when he was 18, getting the love of his life. Stephanie, god you hated her.   
"(y/n)! Clap for your brother he's found his soulmate," your mother whisper yelled at you.   
"Mmkay." You clapped softly, barely audible. All that was on your mind was the thought that in 3 years you would be up there, presented to some strange person you were made to fall in love with.

******

"(y/n)! If you don't come down these stairs in 5 minutes, I'm not driving you to school," your mother yelled at you.  
You lumbered down the steps, and into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. It was the start of year 17, your final year before college and finding your soulmate. Everyone was 17 and anticipating the end of the year so they could all become 18. You didn't really think about that stuff, all the was on your mind was colleges and becoming a police officer.   
  
******

"I seriously hope my soulmate ends up being Steve. We just have sooo much in common and we're already dating like what could go wrong?" Your best friend Shelia was going off again about how she 'knew' her and her boyfriend, Steve, were going to be soulmates.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, there is only a 2% chance every generation that you will find your soulmate before ceremony." You rolled your eyes.  
"Oh don't be such a downer (y/n)! Your just jeal-ous," she sang out.  
You scoffed and shook your head, "ok i'm totally jealous of you and Steve."  
"Whatever downer, I'll see you at lunch." And with that she walked into the music room, everyone knew Shelia was destined to be a music teacher, she could play any instrument given to her. While you had always been more on the standoff-ish type of person, on the edge most of the time, you knew you were destined to be a police officer. You didn't ace gym and become one of the best shots in your self protection class for nothing. You sighed as you walk into your math class, taking your seat next to Jonathan, who you may had been crushing on.  
"Hey (y/n)," he said.  
Your cheeks flushed as he held your gaze. "Hey Jonathan."  
"Are you excited?"  
"For what?"  
"We're not going to have a lesson, all next generation for soulmates (your class) is being broadcasted a video from the community leader. She's talking about how our class is going to have our soulmates in January of next year! (School starts in January for this universe.)"  
You tuned out the rest of what Jonathan said, nodding every now and then. He was cute and very nice but he seemed a little too excited about soulmates. It wasn't like you were opposed to the idea of them, and you wanted one actually. Just one who you could chose.  
"Alright class!" Your teacher knocked on the front board and you turned your head to see him. "Community leader, Ms.Henderson, will be coming on with a video in a few moments. Please stay silent and watch."   
The screen on the board lit up and you could see Ms. Henderson.   
"Hello class 17, it is my very honor to be speaking with all of you today. As you all know I am going to be discussing on your final year this year."


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, I kinda feel like it's a crappy chapter because I'm used to writing in the readers point of view, but I really tried writing in Dean's pov! Thanks again for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's pov, again i'm sorry if it sucks, I kinda rushed it and didn't proofread it so if there are typos that's my fault.

Dean rolled his eyes as his Dad told the story of how he was brought together through with his wife through the ceremony again. He kicked Sam under the table for bringing up the topic. Sam knew how much Dean hated the whole soulmate thing. Well he didn't hate it, he just didn't think he would get one. It seemed like everyone was fit for everybody. Everyone had some future ahead, had someone to look forward to. All Dean had was fixing up cars like his dad. Sure girls loved to compliment Dean on his work and he had a few girlfriends but they were never something serious.  
"And then when they called our names, I just knew that your mother and me were soulmates." Dean's Dad looked over at the shelf with the picture of their wedding. Dean groaned and excused himself from dinner. He made his way up to his room and lied down on his bed. At least he was until he he saw out of the corner of his eye something move outside his window. He got off the bed and looked out. He looked at his neighbors house, Lisa Branden's house. He had known her for a little while now and did have a small crush on her. She was wild and knew how to have fun. He wasn't immensely close but he did talk to her every now and then. He opened his window and called out to her, knowing she was going on an adventure.  
"Lisa! What are you doing," Dean whisper yelled at her.  
"Off on an adventure Winchester. Care to join?"  
Dean opened up the window and stuck a small board under it so he could get back in when he returned home. He slid down the roof and on the ground, careful to not make a sound.  
"Where we headed Lisa?"  
"Where the night takes us Dean-o. It's year 17 and we have everything planned out already, who said we can't did some quick ride side stops?"  
He followed her into the night. Thinking maybe this would turn into something better.

******

"Dean, just take my hand and trust me."  
Well when she said it like that how couldn't he? Dean tipped to the edge of the cliff and stuck one foot on the small tree spanning across the small ravine. He grasped Lisa's hand and they walked across. But about half way she stopped.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Nope, this is the part where we jump."  
By this time the wind was starting to pick up and he thought he didn't hear her right at first.  
"Jump," he exclaimed.  
"Yeah, all my older friends say that is you jump and aim for the ledge over by the waterfall, there's a cave you can get to, but you gotta jump. They all say that if you make it into the waterfall your gonna get a good soulmate!"  
The word stung in Dean's ears. He was putting off thinking about anything like that. Ever since the kid that walked around picking on people in elementary school tormented Dean saying he was Winchester. And that his mom died in that fire because his father was a Winchester, and Winchester's didn't deserve a soulmate, let alone Dean.  
"Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You ready to jump?"  
"Yeah, let's do this."  
Lisa backed up a little, the jump wasn't that far across, just about 3 feet going down. It was easy. Before he knew it she ran down the tree and jumped. He watched her land by the edge, signaling for him to come down. Dean copied her, got a little running start and jumped. Not knowing exactly what he was getting himself into for the second time that night.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the reader's view. Dean and the reader finally meet and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry this took so long and it's crappy! I just procrastinated because of school and I feel terrible. But I am working on some other fandom/character works and I hope you guys will enjoy those too. Again thank you so much if you're still reading even after the wait!

I sighed. I just couldn't focus on this stupid calculus homework. It was just so stupid to have to learn calculus if it didn't even involve in police duty. I turned my pencil over and over in my hands, not exactly sure of what I was going to do for the rest of the night. The clock on the wall read 6:43 pm. I rolled my eyes at the inevitable boredom waiting for me.  
"(y/n)!! Guess who is visiting?!"  
I walked down the stairs and into the living room, instantly spotting my brother.  
"Hey kiddo." He lightly punched me on the arm in a brotherly way.  
"Hey."  
"Hellooo? Doesn't your sister-in-law get a hug?!"  
I sighed inwardly, not wanting to deal with incredibly loud Stephanie. "Hi Stephanie." Was all I managed before giving her a weak hug. Instantly dropping my arms to my sides.  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
"What, did you think we weren't gonna come home and spend time with the family? Come (y/n) you know we missed you guys!"  
The 'we' in his sentences made me lose any hope that Stephanie was going to see her family and leave my brother, mother and me alone.   
"Come on take off your jackets and shoes! You're family and family doesn't awkwardly stand in the living room, dinner is ready!"  
And after a gruesome dinner of eye-rolling questions like 'how tall have you gotten?', 'any boys you hope to be your soulmate?', 'any boys in your life in general?', I knew I had to escape. I excused myself to my homework and slipped into my room for the rest of the evening. I quietly pulled my window up and locked it in place. Slipping on my jacket and landing on the ground fairly easy, it was a one story house so I just had to touch my feet to the ground. I shivered at the setting sun air, late fall was definitely setting, with only 2 more days before we were let out of school to enjoy the last 3 months remaining of the year until the start of the next year. Graduating us to the year 18's. I pondered what I would do over the break as I made my way through the empty streets. Not very many people were out, but yet I did hear voices. Picking the smart decision, I decided hey, let's go and follow the mysterious voices. They led me through the small patch of trees behind my neighborhood and into the falls, just on the border of crossing into the west side of town. I walked quietly to see what was happening. And then I spotted them. Two people standing under the waterfall. The water so clear and calm you could see through it. I stood half behind a tree and squinted in the darkness and made out the faces of Dean Winchester and Lisa Braeden. She was laughing and he stared at her softly, as if trying to remember her face forever. I had to admit they made quiet a cute pair. Dean's rugged style and Lisa's adventurous personality made it undoubtedly clear that they would fit perfectly together. I bit my tongue, it's not like I knew either of them. Dean was in my home room and Lisa had the same lunchtime as me but I hardly ever talked to them. Now here I was spying on them on a date, or what looked like one. Dean was very handsome, anyone could see that, and Lisa just radiated beauty. In a wild way that made you want to light fireworks off at 3 am in summer just to see the way they danced across the stars. Dean just made you want to climb a mountain just to stand on the peak and scream that you hated the world. I had never understood how I just wanted to climb that mountain and let myself go so high I would drift into space. I realized that this was probably very socially unacceptable to be spying on them so I dragged myself away from the scene. Cursing at how slow my combat boots made me. I wandered the streets, drifting in and out of the light from the lampposts. I eventually figured my family would come to check on me soon and I slipped back into my room, realizing only 30 minutes had gone by. It felt like a lifetime to me though.  
******  
"What do you want me to say? Oh hey Dean Winchester, hottest boy in my class. I casually watched you and Lisa Braeden on a date at the falls last night for 10 minutes, no biggie. What the heck Shelia, do you actually expect me to tell him I saw him there last night? Are you kidding me?"  
"Jeez (y/n), sorry I just think this may be an excuse to talk to him. I don't know."  
"No I can't talk to him. He's Dean Winchester, and he's most likely dating Lisa. There's no way that I could just come up and talk to him. I wouldn't even know what to say to him."  
"Well you better think quick because he's on his way over here right now!"  
I turned around and searched through the crowd of people in the hallway, immediately seeing the tall man stick out like a sore thumb. I quickly turned around back to Shelia, only to feel a tap on my shoulder. I turned back around with flaming cheeks.  
"Um, your name is (y/n) right?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"I'm gonna go find Steve, bye (y/n), Dean Winchester," Shelia said.  
I cursed at Shelia in my mind for leaving me here alone with him.  
"Were you watching me at the falls last night?"  
I snorted, well he was blunt.  
"Um, yes? I-I mean," he had a look of confusion on his face, but not disgust like I expected, "I didn't purposely watch you. I was just out walking and I heard voices and they led me to falls and I saw you and Lisa there."  
"So you just randomly follow voices at 7:20 at night all the time?"  
"Um, no, no I just followed them because I was curious and it's usually close to silence at that time when I'm out walking. I wasn't trying to be a creeper I just was fascinated."  
"Fascinated?"  
Shit shit shit shit.  
"No I mean, the falls just have a beauty to them and I didn't think anyone else really went to them and it was strange to see people standing there on a date under the water and oh god the more I speak the more I sound like a creeper. I'm sorry."  
He smiled. I liked his smile.  
"It's fine I just wanted to know why you were there. It's hard to ignore a beauty like you."  
What?  
"Um, ok. Well I need to get going to my third period. Goodbye Dean Winchester."  
I started walking away before he called my name.   
"(y/n)?"  
"Yes?"  
"It wasn't a date, Lisa is just a friend of mine."  
"Oh." I frowned at his statement before turning back and continuing my walk. Well this was a strange day.


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda boring to me but it's mostly like a fill in chapter before spicy™ things happen ;), but again thanks for reading and waiting, it means a lot to me!

Dean's pov

School had been out for a week. Dean was avoiding going out, seeing as everyone was enjoying their break before they were all getting their life partner. He also didn't want to see Lisa because they had gotten into a bad fight.  
"I still don't understand why you don't ask her out."  
"Sam. How many times do I have to tell you. I don't like Lisa like that."  
"Yes you do, Dean every time you sneak out I can hear it, and it's always going over to see Lisa. Just apologize and go ask her out on a date."  
"What's the point?!" Dean was starting to get mad. "Pretty soon we're all gonna be shipped off into some random person's life who the government thinks is best for us! I just don't wanna go and talk to her, alright Sam?"  
"Yeah yeah alright." Sam walked away at the sound of a frustrated sigh come from Dean.  
Dean walked over to lay on his bed, he was just tired from all the end of school year stress still leaving him. He didn't even mean to fall asleep, but he was awoken by a rattle from his window.  
"Danny, what the hell man?"  
Danny climbed into Dean's room, looking excited.  
"Come on Winchester get your shoes on, there's a huge party at the falls tonight, all the seniors are gonna be there."  
"Come on man, you seriously woke me up for some lame party that's gonna be ended by the cops?"  
"Unlike you Dean, some people want to have fun this break, it's our last chance before we all grow up."  
"Alright, let me put on a different shirt."

Reader's pov

"Why don't you wear that," Shelia pointed out."  
"What? No that's too slutty."  
"But it's hot hot hot," she sang out.  
"I think i'm just gonna wear the London shirt."  
"Oh yeah. That's a cute shirt too."  
You changed into jean shorts with tights underneath them and a black shirt that had Bollocks London in white letters on it. It would have to do for the party. You just threw your hair into a headband and were good to go.  
"Let's go, the party started 15 minutes ago."  
"Ok."  
******

Shelia quickly left you to fend for yourself once you all had gotten to the falls. It was quiet a beautiful scene actually. Someone had taken the time to put up fairy lights and bring some drinks and food. You walked around a bit, trying to find someone to talk to when you had finally spotted Jonathan, your crush, talking to his friend Danny.  
"(y/n)! Get over here!" He waved you over and you walked to him.  
"(y/n) this is my good friend Danny. Danny this is (y/n)."  
"Wait like, the (y/n) that saw Dean here the other night?"  
You started blushing, of course Dean would tell people.  
"Uh, yeah, I did see him here the other night."  
"This is great! Dean had been talking about you non-stop!" He was walking this point, you barely keeping up with his long legs.  
"He keeps saying how pretty you are, how you don't make a big deal about everything like everyone at school." He stopped for a second and turned around to face you.  
"If I would know better, he thinks your special. What makes you so damn special?" His lips turned into a creepy curl, dangerously close to be good.  
"Guess, you'll just have to find out," you said slowly.  
"Guess we will." He grabbed your hand, pulling you lightly along.  
"Come with me (y/n)."  
You curiously accepted the demand, not sure what was happening.


	5. Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmm, reader being a bad ass, dean is a sweetheart, kms why is this so bad to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting and reading, as always!

Reader's pov

Danny pulled you further and further into the crowd, but then suddenly pulled you straight out of it and towards the tree line, where no one really was except for a few couples.   
"Uh Danny, where are we going?"  
"Trust me you're gonna love this."  
He finally stopped walking and let go of your hand. He dug around in a hole covered with leaves when suddenly he pulled out a couple bottles of beer.  
"No, I don't drink Danny."  
"Come on live a little. You are just like Dean."  
You sat down, not even bothering to open the beer bottle he passed you.  
"Where is Dean anyway?"  
"That old geezer? He probably has his tongue half way down Lisa's throat. Well, if he did apologize to her."  
The comment about Dean confused you, he had told you him and Lisa were just friends but now here he was supposedly having problems with her.   
Danny took a swig of his beer, draining almost half in one drink. He soon quickly set it down and turned towards you.  
"So, you hoping for any special person to your soulmate. Cause, I think you found them."  
You rolled your eyes, a lot of boys tried this pick up line on girls at school. It was so stupid.  
"Oh yes, Danny you have graced me with the pleasure of having you as a soulmate. Why I must thank the government ASAP."  
He gave you a confused look, your tone of voice with so much sarcasm it almost sounded genuine.   
"If you don't mind, I'm gonna go find my friend."  
"Wait no!" He grabbed your wrist and spun you around. A sloppy kiss hitting your lips instantly. What the heck was going on. Quickly (and pretty bad ass if I do say so), you punched him in the face.  
"What the hell?"  
"That was for kissing me without permission." You decked him again. "That was just for fun. Now really, I'm gonna get going." You patted him on the back and walked away. Hearing his curses under his breath as he held a cold beer to his face to sooth the pain.

Dean's pov

"Now that, was bad ass."  
Dean watched as you walked away from Danny after punching him twice. And he had to say. You were fucking awesome at this point. It had taken him forever to find you at this party but he had just heard from Tyler that you were walking off with Danny that he found you and saw you punching him. It was great.  
"(y/n)! Over here!" He waved and started walking towards you.  
"Oh, uh. Hey Dean."  
"Hey. I saw what you did to Danny." He smirked.  
"Oh, haha. Yea he shouldn't have tried to kiss me." You started scratching the back of your neck in an awkward stance.  
"I gotta say, that was pretty awesome."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Danny could use a good punch every once in a while."  
You started laughing and Dean joined you. Soon a nice silence fell over the two of you.  
"So uh, I heard you and Lisa were having problems."  
"What? Oh! Did Danny tell you that? He really needs to get out of my business. But no it's not problems, we just got into a fight and we haven't made up yet."  
"Okayyy."  
"Yea."  
"So," you started off awkwardly, shifting your feet, "having a good time?"  
"Yea, I mean I got to see a pretty girl punch Danny, that was a real treat."  
Your cheeks started blushing, you played it off by looking away and rolling your eyes.  
"What? Was that too cheesy?"  
"Yea, it was Winchester." You laughed again.  
"But seriously though, you are really beautiful."  
You smiled and looked down, not wanting him to see you blushing.  
"I bet you say that to all the girls you talk to."  
"Nope." He grinned, "just the ones that punch my friends."  
You looked up, he really did sound genuine. It was nice to hear all these sweet and cheesy comments coming out of the school wide crush.   
******  
You hung around with Dean for awhile, it was nice. He introduced to you some of his friends, made jokes, in general you just got to know him better. He wasn't some boy that had all the girls chasing him, he was just a boy who had a tragic accident and wanted to make everyone feel welcome.  
"Wait so you're telling me, your brother who is 13 is already taking some high school courses?"  
"Yeah Sam is like a genius. It kinda scares me how smart the kid is." He laughed.  
"Well I wish I knew him a few years ago, in year 10 I struggled with zoology so bad." You laughed.  
"Thank the heavens school is finally over."  
"I'll drink this terrible punch to that."  
You both took swigs of the fruit punch and looked at each other.  
"You know, I've had a really nice time since we met up (y/n)."  
"Really? I have too."  
He threw his empty cup in a nearby trash can along with yours and came back and held your face gently with his hands.  
"You know, there's some stuff I've been wanting do for quite some time."  
You but your lip. "Well don't you do it then?"  
His lips met yours and your hands found there way to the back of his neck. It wasn't a sloppy kiss like Danny, just a nice sweet and sincere kiss. Your lips moved in sync with each other and you lost track of time.  
"That was, amazing," he said when you finally departed.  
"Yeah," you chuckled.  
"Can we-"  
Just then the police sirens could be heard and soon police men and women were running around trying to get the young people back home and to stop trashing the city property. You somehow got separated from Dean but found Shelia again. You both were ordered to return home and stay in for the rest of the night.


	6. Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean and the reader take time to think about the near future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so so so so so sorry for waiting to update so long! i just had a really long writers block phase for this story cause I didn't know where to take it really. this chapter though is just kinda filler, it sucks to me

I walked onto the stage in front of the entire community. I couldn't believe this was happening, I was finally getting my soulmate. Why was I so nervous for something I wasn't even sure if I wanted? Well, here goes nothing. They usually called girls names first and here I was, in my dress that was irritating my stomach because of the fabric, waiting for someone to hit my life like a ton of bricks.   
"Welcome Ms. y/n community. She will be contributing her work into protecting these streets from crime, and she will be fighting the world with," the community leader held her breath," Dean Win-"  
"Y/N! Come down here this instant, it may be break but that does not mean you are going to sleep until noon!"  
I groaned. Of course it was a dream. Who was I to think Dean Winchester might be my soulmate? Why was I even dreaming about him? I scoffed, why would I care about him right now. I mean you can't just kiss a girl at a party and then not text, call, or even email me for a week. I tried reaching out to Dean but he never did reply.   
I made my way downstairs to the smell of bacon.  
"Now I have to go to work and you better get yourself dressed young lady. I'll be back late tonight so you have the house to yourself."  
"Okay."  
My mother collected her things and I followed her to the front door so I could lock it when she left. Right before leaving she turned around.  
"No parties, no people over, no Shelia, no nothing. I'm still mad about that stunt you pulled at the falls when I told you no going to that party."  
"Mom everyone went! You used to let Brandon go to parties during his breaks."  
"Brandon didn't do things like trash the falls. Seriously y/n, how do you expect to become a cop when they are chasing you right now?"  
I sighed and looked away.  
"I'll be home around midnight, goodbye."  
"Bye." I shut the door and sighed again, this was going to be a very long break.

Dean's pov

I grunted as I closed the hood to the car I was working on in Bobby's shop. It was a weird case, somehow the owner got a bunch of paper towels stuck in the engine and I was betting that they thought they had a oil leak and tried to fix it with paper towels but whatever.  
"Good job boy, go take a break. You've been working since school finished." Bobby patted me on the back and I turned to walk out of the garage.  
I chugged a water bottle and slipped onto the small couch in Bobby's living room. I turned on my phone and scrolled through my social media and stuff. Then I switched over to my messages and saw the recent texts I had gotten from y/n.  
I knew it was a dick move not to answer her (and believe, I really did wanna answer her) but in two months I was gonna get shipped into someone else's life and there was like the lowest chance possible of her being it. I mean, she looked like the girl who would want a soulmate. Not like she was gonna go to Lovesick City or anything. Hell, I was still conflicted on if I really wanted to go there or not. I hadn't told Dad or Bobby yet, but I brought up the idea with Sam. He said he didn't care what I did but he would keep silence for me until I decided to tell Dad.   
I sighed, maybe I should text her back. I mean after that kiss. Im sure I wanna see her again. But then there was Lisa.  
That girl got on my nerves. I mean, when I was going on the y/n route she would suddenly get possessive of me anytime her name popped up. But if I would get flirty with her it was like she was the Queen and I am a peasant. What was her deal?   
I shut my phone off and headed back into the garage.

***later that day***

"So, Dean. How's the garage with Bobby?"  
"Eh, finally got the Jackson's car back on the road so that's a win."  
"You ok boy? You've been playing with your food all dinner."  
"Just a little nervous about the whole soulmate thing coming up soon."  
"Aw your gonna love it. I was nervous but when your mom walked onto that stage and then I walked up, all the nerves went away."  
"That's the thing Dad. I've been thinking about going to Lovesick City..."  
Dad just stared at me blankly. He blinked a few times before wiping his mouth on his napkin and getting up from the table. I just sat there and looked at Sam sitting across from me. 

***time skip*** 

reader's pov

I ran as fast as I could around the neighborhood, trying to keep my mind off from the fact that we only had a little over a month before the soulmate deal happened. I finally gave myself a break and sat down on a bench. I kept thinking about what I was gonna do.   
I could always go to Lovesick City, the rational part of me said. I shook my head to try to get rid of the thought. Lovesick City was for outcasts and people who didn't know what they wanted. At least a that was what most people said.   
I put my head in my hands and stared at the pavement underneath my feet. At least I did until someone tapped my shoulder.  
"Hey stranger."  
I looked up.   
"Dean?"


End file.
